canavansbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaia
Chaia is a Circlian god in the Age of Five Series. He is a survivor of the War of the Gods and portrays himself as tall and dressed as a statesman. His face noble and handsome, like a kingly figure chiselled from polished marble. Chaia visits Auraya after she strays from the Circlian army, to speak to her and warn her about where she was standing. He consoles her with a kiss, leaving her confused. Chaia continues to visit Auraya, helping to rid her of the nightmares from the war. Despite being of magic he is able to touch her, which gives her immense pleasure. This later on leads to a relationship, with Chaia visiting mostly in the evenings. When Auraya defies Huan by disobeying her order to kill Mirar, Chaia was the only God who didn't oppose Auraya. He convinced the others except Huan and Saru to support Auraya. He also manages to prevent Huan from punishing Auraya harshly. He decides that a period of time confined in Jarime's Temple would be enough punishment for her, though instead she resigns. Trying to protect Auraya, Chaia decides to become more distant to her, and rarely visits. He also tells her that he is aware of her ability to eavesdrop on the Gods, and that it would only be a matter of time before the other Gods noticed this too. When Auraya is captured by Nekaun, Chaia sends a message to Teel for her. It was to tell Auraya that he hadn't abandoned her and that he would communicate with her using a secret word "shadow". During the month she was captured, Chaia presented himself many times, always saying the word. And once he presented himself in the form of Sheyr, to prevent Nekaun from raping Auraya. During one visit, Chaia told Auraya how to become an immortal, which she decides not to do as she realised that doing so within a Void would kill her immediately. This makes Auraya distrust Chaia because she believes he is trying to kill her. Chaia, along with the other gods, meet up above the Isthmus where the Circlian army were about to meet the Pentadrian army. He watches ready for the action, until the Wilds step out and surround where their magical presence was. Auraya takes the last spot in the air, after escaping from Glymma and realising the Circlian Gods were the Pentadrian Gods, as they had been discussing and making bets on who'd win. Together the Wilds remove the magic and create a void, with all the gods trapped inside. Surprised, Chaia talks to Auraya and asks why she did it, to which she replies of the time he told her how to become a god. However, it was Huan who had decieved her pretending to be Chaia. He confessed that they plan wars to have fun, and tells everyone else that they were both the Circlian and Pentadrian gods. He proves this by changing into Sheyr. Chaia understood that eventually there would be enough magic to remove the void and that it would take many years, however he didn't want to be trapped with Huan and the others. He draws the remaining magic from space the Gods were in, killing them all. Before leaving he says one last thing to Auraya; "Don't forget me." de:Chaia Category:Article Category:The Age of the Five Trilogy Category:Ithania Characters Category:Circlian Category:Gods Category:People Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Gifted